


1⁄4-1⁄2 Teaspoon Cinnamon

by j_gabrielle



Series: Peach Pie [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, Implied Future Mpreg, M/M, Moodboard Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: They had to clear a drawer just for all the pretty things Hank has been buying him. Not that they mind. Connor has the distinct feeling that Hank probably likes taking them off him just as much as he likes seeing them on him.





	1⁄4-1⁄2 Teaspoon Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/175224754805/moodboard-inspiration-hank-x-connor-arranged)

The pillow between them is gone and stays that way.

Connor thinks he could burst from the happiness he feels. Connor, and him alone, gets to touch Hank whenever he wants, kiss him, laugh with him, sleep in his arms, walk with him in the streets hand in hand. It’s a giddying privilege. Hank seems just equally as besotted with Connor too; he has taken to buying things he would like to see on Connor, spending more time home because it would mean that Hank could get Connor to wear his lingerie around the house and only that. They had to clear a drawer just for all the pretty things Hank has been buying him. Not that they mind. Connor has the distinct feeling that Hank probably likes taking them off him just as much as he likes seeing them on him.

Tonight, he’s wearing one of Hank’s old shirts. One that is soft from wash and use and smells like Hank. A hand on his belly and he startles when he hears Hank ask, “Where’d you go?”

“Nowhere. Just thinking.” Connor shakes his head, moving to snuggle up with Hank on their bed. Hank is reading a novel out loud because Connor told him that he loved hearing Hank’s voice. Wrapping himself around Hank’s midriff, he sighs when fingers come to gently run through his hair.

“Should I grow it out?” He asks, “I feel like I should.”

“Well, you can do whatever you like with it. It’s your hair. I like it the way it is now, but I know that I’d like it just the same if you grew it out.” Hank says easily. The pads of his fingers trace the shell of his ear, running down the line of his neck, his shoulder. “We should go somewhere. Somewhere nice. I never did take you on a honeymoon, and I did say I wanted to bring you to the beach.” Hank hums, moving to set the novel down, turning the lights off.

“I don’t need it. I’m happy enough if we get to spend every night just like this.” Connor replies, shifting away long enough for Hank to get the covers. He folds himself back into the warmth of Hank’s arms after. 

“With me buying you all those pretty things, then getting you naked afterwards? Careful Connor. Keep talking like that and we might get you pregnant sooner rather than later.”

Connor feels his reply stick in his throat. Would he want a child? With Hank? Of course he does. That goes without saying. Hank has talked about how he and his late wife never got round to it, and after she passed... It just never happened. The image of himself being heavy with child, however, is something that drives his pulse wild, chasing all sleep from his mind. Connor is in the middle of thinking about it when Hank gently tightens his arms around him. Connor chuckles against the curve of Hank’s jaw.

“I think I’d enjoy that very much. The process of making a baby with you.”

“That’s so cheesy.” Hank laughs, “Guess you and I should set a meeting with a doc, huh? See if we’re compatible?” In lieu of a response, Connor smiles, arching up to kiss his Hank.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
